


Reanimate my Heart

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, I thought it would suit Jack since he's a literal cannibal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Slender is only like briefly mentioned, i guess?, just trying to tag this as well as possible, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Jack won in Mortal Kombat, and he thinks he deserves a prize.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Reanimate my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hot, I'm in quarantine and I'm lonely.  
> For real though, this is my first time writing anything like this. You know, anything ~steamy~  
> Also I've been playing a lot of Vampyr (and reading a lot of fic for it) so it kinda inspired me to make Jack... like that. I thought it would actually fit pretty ok since, ya know, dudes a cannibal

The controller reflected the light pouring into the room from the moon, discarded to the floor as the two boys lay on the ground. The boy with dead skin, Jack, lay atop the raven haired boy below him, Jeff, holding himself up with his hands as he looked down at him. Jack's mask was on the ground opposite the controller, having had fallen off when Jack had thrown himself atop Jeff; and the boy found no reason to put it back on.  
Under him Jeff smirked up at Jack. “Whats up, Jackass?”  
Jack smirked back at him when his apparent nickname left Jeff's lips. “Well,” he murmured in a smooth, thick voice. Jeff had expected his voice to be rough and rugged sounding when he had first heard it- he’d always assumed his vocal chords were as rotted as his eye sockets. But instead it was smooth, cracking here and there, and thick as blood.   
“I think the winner deserves a prize.” Jack finished, flicking his head in the direction of the TV on the ground. Jack had brought it in after he’d found it in an alley after dodging the police. An xbox and a pair of controllers had been next to it, and though he figured they wouldn’t work considering they were under a pile of trash in an alley, a quick visit to Ben’s room had fixed it just fine.   
On the screen now Mortal Kombat lit up the dark room with passively vibrant light, Jack's name titled as the winner.  
“Oh yeah?” Jeff snorted, his smirk spreading wider against his face as he quirked an eyebrow up at Jack. “And what prize would the mighty victor demand?” He teased.  
Jack looked down at Jeff, a faint, weak thump against his chest where his decaying heart was. It drove Jack to take one hand away from balancing himself- replacing the support with a knee- and ran it down Jeff's chin.   
A deep blush invaded Jeffs face, or it would have if his charred skin allowed it. Instead a faint redness glowed against his leathery skin, and he looked Jack in the eyes.   
“Jeff…” Jack murmured, lidding his sockets and lowering his head.  
Their lips met gently, Jeff's warmth seeping into Jack's cold body and encouraging his heart to begin beating again. Jeff wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in deeper; he’d gained more confidence from the last time they’d dared this type of touch.   
Jack licked Jeff's bottom lip, savoring the unique leathery texture of his skin before Jeff opened his mouth and their tongues met in the middle. Jack groaned into Jeff's mouth, even his tongue was different from everyone elses. The end of his tongue had morphed into a pleasantly sharp point, like that of a snake tongue but without the split. Jack's own tongue reeked of rot and decay, but he guessed from the way that Jeff pressed his own against Jacks he paid it no mind.   
Eventually they split apart, both breathing heavily and quietly, Jeff's arms never leaving Jack's neck. “You taste like blood from an old corpse,” Jeff breathed out. “Fucking hot as hell.”  
Jack didn’t respond to Jeff's poorly disguised flirt, and instead began kissing against Jeff's jaw. The leathery skin was tight against Jeffs bones, Jack almost felt as though he were kissing Jeffs very skeleton. Jack left Jeff's face and instead traveled down to his neck.   
The skin was soft there, appropriately soft for his age. Not that anyone counted or even remembered how old they were when they entered the ranks of the mansion. Jack kissed against one of Jeff's veins before licking a stripe down his neck, savoring the taste of his skin. He stopped when he felt a pulse thump against his tongue and smirked. He kissed gently against it, almost like a ghost, and heard as Jeff's breathing shifted. He smirked against the skin hiding the inviting heart beat. How Jack yearned for it. He pressed his nose against the skin and toyed with it a litte, teasing little pulls with his lips and pressing down on it with his tongue. He felt as Jeff squirmed beneath him, agitated little noises as he no doubt became annoyed with Jack's teasing.   
“Jack, you fucker…” He groaned into the air, pulling him closer with his arms wrapped around his neck. Jack chuckled as his face was pushed into the skin, “If you insist, Jeffrey.”  
Jack opened his mouth and sank his teeth against Jeffs pulse, his inhumanely sharp teeth painfully pressing against the thick skin shielding the delicate innards of the throat.  
Jeff groaned and threw a hand into Jack's hair, pulling tightly against it as his hips hooked up against Jack's own, before shakily coming back down.  
Jack growled lowly against the skin in his mouth, vibrating the muscle and making Jeff shiver. His mouth watered at the taste of Jeff's muscles, his tongue itching to taste blood. Jack pressed his teeth in more, Jeff making whimpering noises that got louder the more pressure Jack applied. Jack didn’t stop until he felt the skin break against his teeth, Jeff yelping as Jack's fangs sank into the muscle beneath the skin.   
A yank against his hair and a pained groan of his name from above made Jack pull back enough to look at Jeff. Jack smiled at his work, delighted to see the usually aggressive, violent boy melt beneath him. To see him come undone like this, blushing so much that you could even see it against the leathery skin, Jack revelled in it. No one else got to see him like this, no one else got to see their teeth marks in Jeffs soft neck, blood slipping out and teasing the surface ever so slightly. No one else got to hear Jeff groan and gasp out their name. Only Jack got to see him like this, and oh how he revelled in it.  
Jeff put a hand to his neck, murmuring panted, indistinguishable curses under his breath. He brought his hand to his face, little bits of blood staining the pads of his fingers and already pooling back at the bite. “You fuckin asshole,” Jeff said half-heartedly. He turned his hand around to show Jack the blood on his fingers, barely staining his palm. “How am I supposed to explain this to Slendy, huh?”   
“I doubt he’ll care,” Jack said absentmindedly, taking Jeff's wrist and pulling it towards him. He brought out his tongue and licked Jeff's fingers, savoring the taste of skin and blood. Jeff's blood, a delicacy to Jack.   
Jeff flew his other hand to cover his mouth as a little whimper dared escape his chest, before covering his face in embarrassment as Jack took his whole finger into his mouth, insistent on tasting every bit of blood available to him. “What you,” Jeff gasped as Jack's tongue dragged against the pad of his finger, his sharp teeth teasing the end of it gently.   
“You got a thing for blood, Jackass?”  
Jack took Jeff's finger out of his mouth, lowering both of their hands without letting go of Jeffs. “I’m a cannibal.”  
“Hah!” Jeff laughed. “So what, do you pop a boner every time you carve some poor fuck open?”   
“No,” Jack answered simply, raising Jeff's hand to cup his cheek. “You just taste…. _delicious _, my dear.”  
Jeff looked at Jack, his blush more visible than ever.  
“M-my dear?” Jeff laughed halfheartedly. “What are you, some victorian prime minister?”  
Jack ignored the jab born from embarrassment and instead slowly dragged Jeff's hand down his features. His hand traced his jaw, down his cold jugular, Jeffs nail scraping pleasantly against his collar bones before finally stopping at the beginning of his hoodie.   
Jack didn’t want to take Jeff any farther than he was comfortable with (no matter how much Jack yearned to guide Jeff's hand so, so much lower) Jack looked down at Jeff. The raven haired boy beneath him had his hand covering his mouth, his eyes looking away and his brows pushed down slightly.   
Jack let go of Jeff's hand, which lingered on his hoodie before taking its leave and joining the other on Jeff's face.   
“I’m sorry,” Jack began. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfor-”  
Before Jack could finish the sentence, Jeff's hands grabbed either side of his face and pulled Jack down to him. Their lips met rather unharmoniously this time, Jeff's inexperience taking the lead as he tried to suck Jack's lip before prodding the crease of them with his tongue. Jack, taken by surprise, took a moment to respond. Once he held his bearing though, Jack opened his mouth; inviting Jeff's tongue in to explore and chart out the grey, wet flesh of his mouth. Jeffs tongue marked over his sharp teeth one time over before purposefully nicking himself against them, shoving his bleeding tongue against Jacks.  
Jack felt his own blood begin to pump at the taste, and he threw his hands to Jeff's head, holding him against him; chasing Jeff's delicious, rich blood.   
One of Jeff's hands left its place against Jack's cheek and dragged itself down Jack's hoodie, stopping at the bottom of it. Slowly, ever so slowly, it crept under the fabric and under his shirt. It ran itself gently, so gently it was almost cruel, against Jack's stomach and up his chest. It met with bits of decay and rot, but seemed unperturbed even when a bit of flesh peeled off against his touch. Finally the hand rested between Jack's pecks, the rapid thumping of Jack's reanimated heart against his dead rib cage sending vibration into the pale palm.  
Jack removed one of his hands from Jeffs face and grabbed Jeffs arm with a steely grip, forcing his hand to stay where it was.  
_’Yes,’ _He thought as his tongue danced with Jeffs. _’Feel it, feel my heart, dear. For it beats for you, only for you.’ _Jeff applied pressure to Jack's chest, pushing him to the ground. Jack allowed the leather faced boy to climb on top of him, deepening their kiss. _’Feel my blood flow, it flows only for you. Only you can reanimate this dead corpse.’_  
Finally, Jeff tugged his arm away from Jack and separated their lips, a strand of bloody saliva following them. Jeff eyed it before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie, a humorous “Gross,” murmured under his breath.   
Jack looked up at Jeff, his heart still beating, his blood still flowing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff cut him off.  
“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Jackass.” he smirked down at the corpse skinned boy. “Far from it.” A small thrust of his hips emphasised his point. “But I’d rather deal with it myself.”   
With that Jeff climbed off of Jack and got up, the eyeless boy following suit.   
“Night, Jack.” Jeff waved as he left Jack's room.   
Jack brought a hand up to his chest, feeling as his previously drumming heart slowed to a stop. He let out a breath as he felt his blood still, his body becoming cool and dead once more. He yearned for Jeff to return, to finish what they’d started, to make his heart beat again and force his blood to flow through his dead limbs once more. But he wasn’t about to force Jeff to do anything, especially not of the nature he desired.   
The corpse skinned boy sighed, not disappointed nor sad, and walked over to where his mask had dropped when he’d jumped atop Jeff. He secured it back on and looked out the window. The moon was still high in the sky. The night wasn’t young, but it wasn’t over either.______

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
